


Behind closed doors

by Merlinhill1920



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Prostitution, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: After his father's death D'artagnan is summoned by Rochfort. Thinking it normal the young omega heads to Paris, soon discovering the alpha is not as kind as he had believed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

The compte De Rochfort was a cruel man and he knew it he also took pleasure in the pain he caused to others. His latest prey was D'artagnan the pretty Gascon omega had caught his eye and so like all cruel men he came up with a plan. Having D'artagnan's father murdered and making sure that it was him in charge of the 'case' he sent for the boy for 'questioning' 

Entering the palace de cardinal D'artagnan felt the stir of hope and prayed that the men who killed his father were soon going to pay for their crimes a hope that was destroyed the second he entered Rochfort's study 

"Ah D'artagnan I presume" Rochfort sneered 

"Yes my lord" D'artagnan answered a little nervous by the compte's tone of voice 

"Come over here boy"

D'artagnan complied 

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" 

"To ask me questions about my fathers death my lord?" 

"No" Rochfort laughed " I have asked you here so that I can have my use of you"

"Use?" D'artagnan asked forgetting to use the proper term for one of Rochfort's station in his confusion something the compte didn't miss

"YOU WILL ADRESS ME PROPERLY BOY, AND IN ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION I WILL TAKE MY PLEASURE IN YOU, IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH?!!" 

"I'm sorry my lord, I'm still confused what you mean" 

"Then maybe I should make it clearer" crossing the room he locked the study door and place the key in a box in one of his draws, which caused a confused if not frightened look from D'artagnan "you are going to be my whore my young pretty omega" he sneered running his hand up the omegas thigh.

"My lord...." The frightened omega whispered trying to pull away

"SILENCE" He spat holding the omega tightly and unlacing his breaches.

"Please.... i ....." D'artagnan begged as the compte slipped his hand down his open pants to feel his cock

Smirking at the omegas discomfort Rochfort continued his assault moving his hand further back to torment his hole.

"Please.... My lord..... Please stop" D'artagnan pleaded between sobs 

"I don't think I will" Rochfort growled "I think you like this little slut, think you want me doing this to you don't you?" 

"No..... Please stop..... Please" 

"What did you say?" Rochfort hissed into his ear pressing his fingers against his hole harder 

"No...." D'artagnan whimpered 

"I think you need a lesson in submission slut" he growled removing his hand to force the omegas pants to the ground and grabbing his buttocks 

"Please...." The boy cried desperately trying to pull away

"Save you begging slut it won't help you" Rochfort whispered in his ear and slipping a finger in his crack taking great pleasure in the boys obvious dislike "you like this don't you hmm like to be possessed and touched.... How about this hey, you like this?" The twisted alpha moaned moving his other hand up his preys shirt to touch his small breasts while the omega struggled against him. 

As tears streamed down his face D'artagnan cried "please just stop..... Let me go..... I'll say nothing of this....please..." 

"I don't take requests from sluts boy" Rochfort said pushing the shirt over the omegas head to fall to the ground. "I do what I want and I want you"

The Alpha then pushed his prey onto the bed and tore the rest of his pants off revealing the boys naked body "so beautiful" he drawled running his hands over the flesh beneath him, taking great pleasure in the whimpers this action caused.

"Tell me my little slut, have you ever been fucked before?" He whispered removing his shirt and pants 

"No my lord" D'artagnan whispered shaking in preparation for what he knew was coming next

Smiling the compte whispered "good, I like virgins they always cry when you take them, just like you I suppose" 

"No...." The poor boy sobbed as his attacker forced himself in between his thighs "I won't be gentle with you slut, instead I want you to scream as I take you" 

"No.... Please....." He continued to sob as the Alpha slammed his cock brutally into his hole causing a searing pain to flood through his entrance and blood to seep out

"Good little slut" he panted "such a good little whore for me, that's it take my cock I know you like it" 

Unable to respond due to the pain D'artagnan tried to separate his mind from his body as Rochfort continued to fuck him hard moaning as he took from the omega below him causing pain with every thrust until finally he was done, sliding out and wiping the blood from his spent cock.

"Good slut" he praised "you're nearly ready for your new life"

"My lord?" Came the frightened reply 

"I'm going to sell you on the street so get used to it slut not all alpha's are gentle"

2 years later......

Aramis sat in the brothels bar having a drink as he admired the whores on sale when a pretty male omega caught his eye. The boy had long black hair, dark brown eyes and olive skin but that wasn't entirely why he had caught his eye, unlike the other sluts the boy wasn't trying to get a customer instead he huddled in the corner alone.... Thinking it probably an act Aramis headed to the manager the compte de Rochfort "my lord" he greeted 

"Monsieur, how can I help?" 

"That male omega over there, how much to spend the night?" 

"Ten sous"

"Done"

"Enjoy your night" 

D'artagnan had been hiding in the corner when he was approached by a very attractive alpha "can I help you sir?" He whispered timidly 

"I've just paid to spend the night with you" the Alpha said gently "do you want to show me where your room is?" 

Scared D'artagnan nodded and taking the alpha's hand led him to his room. His room wasn't big and only consisted of a bed a rack of whips and a small box of sex toys. 

"What do you want sir?" He whispered shaking, something the Alpha didn't fail to notice...

"are you alright?" 

"Fine sir, don't worry about me" 

"Please call me Aramis, what's your name?" 

"D'artagnan" 

"That's a nice name" Aramis whispered in his ear kissing his neck while running his hands over his slim frame and removing his cloths.

Remembering the training Rochfort had given him the omega moaned softly faking his enjoyment for his customer as he undid the Alpha pants and pushing them down far enough for Aramis to step out of before removing his shirt and laying down on the bed and spreading his legs in invitation.

Smiling at the omega, Aramis slipped in between his thighs, moving in and out gently while the omega 'moaned' beneath him. Unseen by Aramis tears began to fall as he was once again taken, he could just be thankful this customer was gentle. 

When he was done Aramis pulled out noticing immediately the tears in the omegas eyes "are you ok?" He asked concerned "did I hurt you?" 

"No Aramis, I'm fine" D'artagnan said "is there something else you want? To beat me possibly or for me to suck you?"

Staring at the boy Aramis whispered "no, not until you tell me what the matter is" 

"I'm fine, don't concern yourself most don't.... I'm just a slut, I don't matter"

Horrified Aramis said "everyone matters so what's wrong, did I hurt you?" 

"No sir, you didn't hurt me" 

"Then why....." Suddenly it dawned on him "you don't want to sell yourself do you?" 

"It's my job" 

"That didn't answer my question, answer me truthfully"

"No" he whispered tears trailing down his cheeks "but I have no choice" 

"Why ever not, have you looked for other employment?" 

"I don't dare, he'd kill me"

"Who Rochfort?" 

D'artagnan nodded "he had me brought to him for 'questioning' and then....." 

"Then he forced himself on you and forced you to sell yourself" Aramis spat horrified "I'm so sorry I played a role in this"

"Don't be Aramis, you were gentle most aren't" 

"That doesn't make me feel any better for sleeping with you"

"It's my job" D'artagnan repeated 

"D'artagnan" Aramis sighed "I'm a kings musketeer, I can help you. If you are here against your will I can get you out"

Looking shocked he whispered "how?" 

"we can climb out of the window, I'll take you to the garrison and I'll help you" 

"He'll kill me" 

"I won't let him I promise, why did he send for you?"

"My father was murdered and he was in charge of the case.... Or supposed to be" 

"It's going to be ok" he reassured the omega "I'll protect you, now let's get dressed and get going"  
After they were both dressed Aramis tied the sheets to the window, gesturing for the boy to climb down. "Everything will be alright" he whispered to him "I'll be right behind you"

D'artagnan nodded, moving to climb out the window as Aramis held his waist, gently lowering him onto the sheet. Once they were both down Aramis looked at the boy and whispered "now we run" offering a hand which the omega took they sprinted through Paris until standing before them was the garrison.....

The smell of alpha was strong in this place and D'artagnan couldn't help but fear Aramis had taken him here for their use. Aramis must have sensed this as the next thing he said was "shh, I'm going to protect you I promise. The musketeers are good men they would never take you without your desire or permission, I promise you" 

Feeling vulnerable D'artagnan whispered "Don't leave me?" 

"I'm here" Aramis whispered back pulling him closer to him.

While it was not uncommon for a musketeer to bring a whore back to the garrison, it was unusual for Aramis to do so, so when he entered the garrison with his arm around D'artagnan everyone was shocked.

"Aramis" came an alpha's voice "who's this?" 

"That's our captain" Aramis whispered to him "he won't hurt you" then to the captain he said "his name is D'artagnan captain" 

"And what's he doing here?" 

"Could we discuss this elsewhere sir?" 

"My office. Athos, Porthos you to" 

Once the door shut behind them the captain said "So, what's he doing here?" 

"He needs my help" 

"Aramis..... Why does he need help? or do you just want an excuse to keep him here?" The Alpha called Athos said 

"No! I want to help him! The things they were doing in that place, I had to get him out"

"Let me be forward with you lad" the captain said to D'artagnan "did you want to be in that establishment?" 

Scared at being addressed the omega shrunk into Aramis's embrace where the Alpha tried his best to comfort him. Looking worried at the boys reaction to his question the captain said "is that a no?" 

When he got no response he turned to Aramis "is it?" 

Nodding Aramis said "his father was murdered, Rochfort sent for him and well you can guess what he did"

Hearing Porthos curse Aramis was glad at least one of his brothers was on their side. 

"Did he not look for work elsewhere?"

"He was too scared, Rochfort threatened to kill him if he did so" 

"Very well" the captain sighed "he can stay but he is your responsibility. He does not leave the garrison without one of you three with him and the others are to stay away from him until he is more confident with us all"

Nodding at the terms Aramis said "we will need a spare bed for my rooms but for now he can use mine"

"I'll see to it tomorrow" the captain said "oh and Aramis, introduce him to these two properly" nodding Aramis led the boy out, Athos and Porthos in toe" 

Leading the omega over to their usual table and sitting beside him Aramis started introductions "This is Athos. He's a friend of mine, keeps himself to himself, is a bit of a drunk and tends to speak his mind but he won't harm you" D'artagnan nodded not looking overly convinced "and this bottomless pit is Porthos. He's had it tough in his life but I'll let him tell you about that, he hates any kind of injustice but again he won't harm you"

When D'artagnan said nothing Porthos said "he means what he says lad nobody's going to hurt you. Aramis is a good man, he's been through some tough times as well but he truly does want to help you, all of us do"

Athos nodded his agreement before saying "You'd be surprised at what we and the rest of our brothers have seen during our time as musketeers but I don't think I have ever been so disgusted by the actions of an alpha during that time. I can't promise to say the right things or to be there for you whenever you might need me to be but I can promise to protect you when I am able and Aramis will not allow anything to happen to you either, alright?" 

Shocked at the speech D'artagnan simply whispered "Thank you" 

"Do you feel able to tell us what Rochfort did to you?" Porthos asked gently only for the boy to hide himself in Aramis's embrace again. "Alright I'll take that as a no and that's ok, you'll talk when your ready but believe me it will help to tell someone about your treatment even if it's not one of us"

"I'd better get him to sleep" Aramis said standing with the omega still snuggled in his arms "I'll buy him some less revealing clothes tomorrow morning" 

"Take care of him 'Mis" Athos said "Don't take advantage of him or allow others to do so, it's clear even in the few hours you've known him he has grown to trust you" 

Aramis nodded and led the boy to his rooms "here we are" he said calmly "you take the bed" 

"But Aramis.... Where will you sleep?" The omega asked not wanting to be in the same bed as the Alpha but not willing to allow him the floor. "There are plenty of chairs" he replied softly "go to sleep, I'll allow you your space" 

After the boy was asleep Aramis watched his breathing for a while, guilt flooding him as he thought back to the way the lad hid from the customers, the way he shook once he had him alone and the sight of the tears in his eyes once he had finished with him "I'm so sorry" he whispered to the sleeping omega "You'll be alright now, I promise I'll keep you safe" 

After a while Aramis finally drifted off his mind having gone over all the signs of distress the poor boy gave off that he had ignored or failed to see. Meanwhile D'artagnan's dreams were far from peaceful..... 

"Good little slut" Rochfort said "but customers like to believe your enjoying it"

"But I don't..... Please....." 

"It's quite simple" he continued acting as though the omega hadn't spoken "just moan when they touch you, beg them and act eager" 

"No" 

"No?! Your a slut that's what they expect and you refuse many will punish you for it much like me" 

"Please...... Don't....." 

"Over here my little omega" Rochfort growled pulling him over to his desk "strip" he ordered the omega doing so while shaking "bend over the desk" D'artagnan did as ordered tears brimming in his eyes.

Rochfort smiled at the sight of the pretty little omega brought to submission his pretty arse presented to him as he leaned over the desk "I'm going to tie you to the desk now slut" the Alpha growled running his hand down his back "enjoy your punishment, not all alpha's will be this lenient" 

After tying the boy to the desk, Rochfort moved to look at his assortment of whips when there was a knock on the door.... Smirking at the omegas embarrassment the Alpha promptly opened the door.

"Ah cardinal, to what do I owe the pleasure" 

"I wanted to know how you were doing with the little Gascon" 

"See for yourself, he's about to receive his first punishment" 

Smiling at the sight the cardinal asked "how is he in bed?" 

"Good enough, you need to take him hard to get the tears flowing properly"

"He looks so good like he is" the cardinal growled feeling his cock growing hard in his breaches. 

"Would you like to fuck him?" 

"I would love to" 

"He's all yours then" 

Nodding the cardinal approached the omega admiring his naked body as he undid his pants to free his aching cock "You're a beautiful little slut aren't you hmm maybe you where born for this, born to be fucked hard and punished"

The omega whimpered as he felt the cardinals cock press against his hole "please....... Don't....... I beg you....." 

"Shut it whore" he hissed driving his cock home with a fierce brutality enjoying the feeling of the boys flesh closing around him as he thrusted hard and fast relishing in the boys sobs of pain and broken begging.

"He's good" the cardinal panted "he'll sell for a fair amount...." 

Nodding in agreement Rochfort said "He'll need to learn to obey the customers and how to take a punishment" 

Spilling himself swiftly the cardinal pulled out, tucking himself away "then punish him and make sure he learns how to please" 

Nodding eagerly the twisted alpha took up a long, thin cane made from birch and smiled as the boy began to fight against his restraints and was delighted to hear his muffled cries as his arse was struck, leaving a red mark in its wake......

"D'artagnan? D'artagnan?! Come on D'artagnan, wake up for me now!" 

Snapping out of the dream the omega turned to find Aramis looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?" He whispered wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm ok, it was just a dream"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" 

Shaking his head D'artagnan said "No, at least not yet"

"I understand, you don't know us well and for me to expect you to open up is wrong. When your ready you will find us all ready to listen, I promise."

Come morning D'artagnan woke to find Aramis gone a note left on the dresser:

D'artagnan, 

I have gone to the market. Athos and Porthos will be in the garrison so you are welcome to join them. I will be back midday. 

Aramis. 

After reading the message D'artagnan dressed slowly and headed down into the court yard. The Musketeers were all either training, having breakfast or talking in small groups. Feeling out of place and very vulnerable D'artagnan headed over to Athos and Porthos where they sat at their table.

"Hello" the omega greeted timidly 

"D'artagnan, did you sleep well?" Athos greeted him and gesturing for him to join them. 

"Alright I suppose"

"Did you not get much sleep lad?" Porthos said concerned.

"Nightmares" the omega replied staring at the table. 

Looking at him in sympathy Athos said "Aramis has gone to market and we will have to go on patrol soon. You can come with us or I'm sure the captain won't mind the company" 

"I'll see if the captain wouldn't mind me hanging around" the boy told them not overly keen about leaving the garrison. 

After Athos and Porthos left, D'artagnan found himself sitting in the captain's office while the man in question wrote his report.  
After he had finished the captain turned to him and said "How are you settling in lad" 

"Alright I suppose sir, Aramis and his friends have been kind to me" 

"How did you meet Aramis? If you don't mind me asking"

"He paid to spend the night with me, then offered to get me out" 

"And he hasn't touched you since that night?" 

"No sir, he's been good to me"

"I'm glad to hear it, what of the other musketeers?" 

"I haven't spoken to them"

Nodding he said "they're good men the only ones you need to watch out for are the red guards. They are under the command of the cardinal, Rochfort being their captain. We will do our best to protect you from them but if you go out on your own we can't help you" 

"I understand sir" 

"Good lad, you want to help me with this?" He asked gesturing to the paperwork on his desk 

Nodding eagerly the omega as but leaped onto the desk. Chuckling the captain began to do the paperwork the omega helping as best as he could. 

 

"Where's D'artagnan?" Aramis asked as he entered the garrison 

"We had to go on patrol so he went to sit with the captain" Porthos said 

"I'll go see him" 

Knocking on the door and hearing the soft "enter" Aramjs opened the door to find the omega sat on the captain's desk helping with the paperwork.

"Aramis" the captain greeted "did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Yes. D'artagnan, I've got you some clothes" 

"Clothes?" The omega questioned looking down at his tight pants and low cut shirt that revealed the tops of his breasts "Why?" 

"What you are wearing D'art is sending the wrong message, in other words you look like you're from a brothel." 

"I am from a brothel" the omega spat at him

"Alright, let me refraze that. You look like your desperate for someone to fuck you" 

Looking horrified at the thought D'artagnan whispered "thank you" before taking the cloths and fleeing to get changed. 

"Well that went well" Aramis drawled 

A few months later.....

D'artagnan was a lot more comfortable with them but was still jumpy around the other musketeers he had started to come out on missions with them, his first major one being a raid of a brothel where they had arrested the overseer Lebarge.... 

D'artagnan was terrified as his mind took him back in time: 2 years ago.......

D'artagnan was not permitted to wear clothes around Rochfort or the cardinal anymore instead he was forced to remain stark naked and as the alpha's put it, ready for a fucking at all times. 

The cardinal was bad enough but Rochfort was horrible. His desire for pain and humiliation caused him to treat the omega terribly, especially when the cardinal wasn't around. 

"I have a meeting today slut with the overseer of one of my brothels, I want you to act like the slut you are and pleasure him throughout the meeting"

"How sir?" D'artagnan asked timidly 

"I want you to suck him"

"Suck him sir" the innocent boy questioned 

"Of course I forgot how innocent you are slut. I want you to suck his cock" 

"But...."

"It's quite easy slut just take it in your mouth and suck, he'll let you know how hard and deep he likes it" 

Just then there was a knock on the door.... 

"Go answer it slut let him see you naked, let him get aroused"

Humiliated D'artagnan did just that, opening the door to the overseer and letting the Alpha look him over. 

"Rochfort" he greeted 

"Lebarge. I see you have met my new whore" 

"Indeed" the Alpha drawled running his eyes over the boys naked body "he is pleasing to the eye"

"Believe me he's pleasing to much more than the eye. If you remove your pants and take a seat he'll show you just how pleasing he can be" Rochfort promised kissing the boys neck while his hand played with his entrance. "Pleasing to watch is he not?" The Alpha moaned continuing to touch the omega.

"Very pleasing" lebarge said aroused by the sight as he eagerly undid his pants, dropping them to the floor and taking a seat. 

"Go over to him slut" Rochfort ordered removing his hands "remove his pants completely, put his cock in your mouth and suck him" 

"Yes my lord" D'artagnan whispered feeling sick at the feeling of the man's half hard cock in his mouth as he forced himself to lick and suckle it as the Alpha moaned loudly, pressing on his head..... 

Present day...... 

The alpha's had been worried by the omegas reaction but had decided to let it go.

It took another month before D'artagnan first started to open up to them. They were sat in Aramis and D'artagnan's room when Athos asked carefully "That Alpha last month, you acted like you had seen a ghost who is he?" 

"You don't have to answer that" Aramis whispered taking his hand.

Smiling at Aramis he whispered "He works for Rochfort as an overseer. Rochfort made me entertain him when he came for a meeting......"

Looking horrified Porthos said "when you say entertain....." 

"Looking down at the floor D'artagnan whispered in a flat voice "he made me suck him" 

"Have you seen him since?" Aramis asked gently 

"No, but he's not the only overseer I've entertained"

"Good" Porthos growled, then feeling the needed to explain himself "there's plenty to go around when we cut their cocks off" 

That drew a small laugh from D'artagnan. "I'll gladly help you" he whispered his mind going over his abuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Rochfort had been furious after discovering D'artagnan was gone, having some of his red guards search Paris and the surrounding areas for the omega. 

It had taken a while but the brainless fools had finally found him in the musketeers garrison! Livid the compte had stormed into the cardinals office, demanding an audience. 

To say the cardinal was worried was an understatement, he was terrified. The boy only had to mention his name and those damn inseparables would leap at the opportunity of bringing him down, Treville too no doubt. 

He had ordered that the omega be taken care of immediately, he couldn't be allowed to mention his name in involvement with the abuse no matter what.

Little did he know that the omega had already made Treville aware of his actions, the inseparables had been informed and a plan was in the works. If he had been aware he would likely have deployed Milady or his other agents to dispose of them, unfortunately he didn't. 

He was also not aware of Aramis' rescue or the growing relationship between him and the gascon something that could prove to be a problem in his future plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

D'artagnan sat on his bed in his and Aramis' room as the storm raged outside. Having lived his whole life on a farm the omega very much hated being cooped up, something the storm wasn't helping. 

Aramis, Porthos and Athos had gone to speak with Treville about taking down the cardinal and Aramis had suggested he abstain. 

Since his first heat when he had started to view alphas and beta men as potential mates he had always been drawn to the exotic, knightly and romantic alphas. "Alphas like Aramis" he thought dreamily.

The spaniard was very appealing to the young omega: tall, dark hair and eyes, romantic and a soldier finally completing his romantic image of fairytale knights and love. "Well..." He thought "If Aramis is my knight in shining armour then I guess I'm his damsel in distress"

Aramis had also made a similar comparison although to him D'artagnan was the beautiful prince/princess, far too high above his station despite the appeal. To say that he wasn't drawn to the omega would be a lie, the gascon was very beautiful, witty, clever and kind but he had also been through hell and Aramis very much doubted he would respond well to his proposed 'courting'.

The meeting with Treville had gone badly to say the least with Aramis flying off the handle after the captain had suggested using D'artagnan as bait. Athos and Porthos had tried to calm him down with little to no success resulting in the captain sending him form the room to cool his temper. 

After leaving the office Aramis had reflected on his actions, realising them to be exactly what they were pure alpha reactions to a threat towards a potential mate. Ashamed Aramis headed to his rooms to sulk his mood out with 'his' omega. 

D'artagnan had been shocked when Aramis had walked in having expected him to have been gone longer "Is everything alright?" He asked timidly. 

"Yes of course, why wouldn't it be?" Aramis replied distracted 

"You just seem off, did something happen with Treville?"

Aramis felt his heart speed up, heard rushing in his ears as he thought desperately for something to tell the omega. How could he tell him that he was asked to leave after acting in fear for him? Tell him that his feelings towards him where growing to something more than friendship? "No, nothing" he said eventually "What have you been doing?" 

Eying him suspiciously D'artagnan said sadly "Nothing really just spent time missing the outside and daydreaming about something I know will never happen" 

"And what might that be?" Aramis said "Who knows we might be able to make it happen for you" 

D'artagnan smiled "Don't worry about it it's just a foolish dream, nothing more" 

Aramis nodded slowly "Well seeing as you won't tell me this foolish dream of yours maybe I can do something about this longing for the outside" 

Looking hopeful D'artagnan threw himself at the alpha before saying excitedly "You mean that? What do you want to do?" 

Chuckling Aramis replied "Well there isn't a lot we can do in this storm but I suppose we could go check on the horses and maybe get to know each other better, what do you say?" 

"I say let's go" the omega said already halfway to the door, waiting for 'his' alpha. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"He's falling for him, no doubt about it" Porthos said as he and Athos sat in Athos's room sharing a bottle of wine. 

"Who?" 

"Aramis, he's falling for D'art"

"He won't do anything about it" Athos said certainly "He'd be too worried about the effect the abuse has had in him" 

"Well then maybe we should take matters into our own hands" Porthos said slyly

"And what good do you think our involvement will do? Aramis is as stubborn as us maybe even more so, he won't do anything unless be wants to" 

"What about D'art, is there not a way of seeing if he has feelings for 'Mis?" 

"Possibly but I'm not going to get involved, you do what you want though" 

"Fair enough, I'm going to go start plotting" 

Athos watched him go, his heart heavy in his chest. Aramis deserved to have his happiness especially after Savoy but Athos's selfish side wouldn't accept this. Even though he would deny it if asked he to was falling for the omega and he was certainly not going to help Porthos set 'his' omega up with another alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated and I'm sorry that it's so shirt but I really we wanted to get an update up so here it is..... 
> 
> Enjoy xx

"Keep your arm straight, stare down the barrel, loosen your arm and fire." Aramis instructed, his hands resting on D'artagnan's hips. 

"I did it!" The omega exclaimed throwing himself into 'his' alphas arms "Thank you for teaching me!" 

"You're welcome" Aramis beamed "What's next, food?" 

"Swords!" The omega cried already leading the alpha away from the targets. 

"I am by no means the best." Aramis warned him

"I'm sure you are!" The omega said happily before realising what he's said "I mean.... I've never seen you fight..... But you look like you could be good at it.... I mean..... Sorry" 

Aramis chuckled at the now blushing omega "I assure you I'm not the best but I appreciate the compliment never the less." D'artagnan smiled softly "Will you still teach me?" 

"It would be my honour." Aramis assured him before moving to show 'his' omega the right postures. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Glaring hatefully towards the pair Athos closed his window in the hope of muffling the sound of breaking glass as he through a bottle at the wall ! 

While he could see they belonged together, he was not willing to give up blood thundering around his body at the sight of Aramis training 'his' omega to use a sword, something Athos saw to be his job and only his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been so long life and a writers block has gotten in the way lol. I'm going to try and update more frequently from now on, so lets see what happens. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

In the weeks and months following the scene, Athos had been watching the pair closely, watching how their routines and patterns had changed and where changing... Aramis he saw was never with another, no longer visiting brothels or jumping from angry husbands and mates' windows. D'artagnan had stopped having as many nightmares he observed, the boy looking less tired than he did when he first came to them. 

In the time that he had been training the omega, Aramis could see a definite improvement both in his skills and in his emotional state. When he had come to them D'artagnan had been battling his demons, trying to move forward but struggling to put his abuse behind him, something he had become much better at. Due to this improvement Aramis felt more confident offering his suit to the omega but still something stayed his hand.... Athos. 

He had noticed a definite change in his pack mates attitude lately, something that he had noticed was mainly aimed at him and had appeared to have started once he had started training D'artagnan...   
Could it be that the older alpha had something against him training D'artagnan? and if so why? He was determined to find out.   
Waiting until everyone had dispersed Aramis approached him "Athos? whats the matter with you lately? you've been off with me" 

"You're mistaken i assure you" Athos drawled taking a big gulp of his wine bottle "Now if you don't mind" 

"You can't honestly think that you can cause a problem with me and solve yours!" Aramis yelled his patience finally running out, after weeks of silence from the man. 

"If you see there being a problem you are, as i said mistaken. Now why don't you go and see the omega or something" 

"The omega?" Aramis said shocked "You can't mean D'artagnan.... Athos is that what this is about my friendship with him? you know i'd never..." 

"I couldn't care less if you are friends with him, it means nothing to me" Athos spat 

"Then...." 

"I do however care that you are pouching my mate from me" 

"Mate?" Aramis whispered horrified "You want D'artagnan to be your mate?" 

"Why shouldn't he be? he's had a tough start with us, I had a tough start when i came here don't we both deserve to be happy?" 

"Athos..." Aramis sighed "Look you both deserve to be happy but don't you think that we should let him be the judge of what he wants, offer him courting of course if you want but do it gently" 

"You want himm for yourself don't you? that's why you don't want me to go near him, you love him! Don't you want me to be happy Aramis? is that why you are teaching him swordwork instead of me?!" 

"I never...." Aramis started before they were interupted.

"what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

“What’s going on?” 

Both Aramis and Athos spin around to find Porthos looking both parts curious and angry. “You’d both better not be dragging D’Artagnan into your disagreement.” 

“Athos is claiming that he is in love with D’Artagnan” Aramis spat “And he’s got a problem with how close I am with him.” 

“Athos?” Porthos prompted “Please tell me you’ve thought about the boys feelings not just your own.”

“We have both had a rough start to this garrison, don’t you think we both deserve to be happy?” Athos said calmly 

“Of course you do but you need to think about his feelings as well ‘Thos, think about who, if anyone he wants.” 

“All I want is a chance to show you that we can be happy together” Athos said gradually loosing his temper “but Aramis is always with him, never allowing anyone else anywhere near him!” 

“Now hang on a minute!” Aramis exclaimed “I am only around him a lot because he’s comfortable with me.” Because I love him, his mind added...

“Look” Porthos said calmly “You both care for him, so why don’t you let D’Artagnan decide if he wants to be with either of you instead of bickering like children?” 

“Fine” Athos snapped “but we both need to have the opportunity to spend time with him.” 

“Deal” Aramis said calm once again “but we both need to agree to respect his decision, whatever it may be.” 

The two men shook hands, the deal sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Over the time that D’Artagnan has been at the musketeers garrison, the red guards had been watching in the hopes that he would leave alone. 

Unfortunately for them their prey was always accompanied by at least one of the inseparables (Aramis being the main chaperone.) Save to say the cardinal and his puppet were not best pleased, both of them knowing it was only a matter of time before the omega talked, or if he had already, before there was a case against both of them. 

Rochefort was the most concerned about this not having the cardinals wealth and position to use to his advantage. The cardinal could claim ignorance to their crimes and the king would believe him, Rochefort had no such advantage and he knew it. It was time to end it before it had fully begun..... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the garrison everything was quite, the sun having only just risen meaning that most musketeers had yet to leave their beds, all except one.... Sat on the usual bench was Aramis and D’Artagnan, the pair had awoken early in the hopes of watching the sunrise which shone through the the windows and gaps in the building before finally appearing from behind the roof. The pair had spent the sunrise getting to know each other more and chatting (or flirting in Aramis’ case) before moving to get some more training. 

When the others finally joined them it was to find the pair sitting back on the bench exhausted and picking at their breakfasts distractedly while making eyes at each other. The looks that they were giving each other made a mixture of anger and jealousy settle in Athos’ stomach and before he had thought about what he was doing he was striding across the courtyard and slamming his lips to the omegas in a strong and passionate kiss, before being pushed away fiercely by the shocked and angry Gascon. “What are you doing?!” The omega exclaimed

“Showing you how I feel.” Athos replied confidently 

Betrayal shone in the boys eyes before yelling “Yes but it’s not how I feel!” 

The whole garrison stopped what they were doing in shock, watching I’m stunned silence as the omega turned and ran out of the gates alone! 

D’Artagnan wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but the next thing he knew he was running through the gates without a chaperone, alone for the first time in a while. He was just contemplating going back before he felt a fierce pain on the back of his head and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry it has taken so long to upload the next chapter and that it’s so short. I took a break from writing to focus on my studies but finally I’ve started again and will be working to finish the numerous stories that I haven’t finished. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Over the time that D’Artagnan has been at the musketeers garrison, the red guards had been watching in the hopes that he would leave alone. 

Unfortunately for them their prey was always accompanied by at least one of the inseparables (Aramis being the main chaperone.) Save to say the cardinal and his puppet were not best pleased, both of them knowing it was only a matter of time before the omega talked, or if he had already, before there was a case against both of them. 

Rochefort was the most concerned about this not having the cardinals wealth and position to use to his advantage. The cardinal could claim ignorance to their crimes and the king would believe him, Rochefort had no such advantage and he knew it. It was time to end it before it had fully begun..... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the garrison everything was quite, the sun having only just risen meaning that most musketeers had yet to leave their beds, all except one.... Sat on the usual bench was Aramis and D’Artagnan, the pair had awoken early in the hopes of watching the sunrise which shone through the the windows and gaps in the building before finally appearing from behind the roof. The pair had spent the sunrise getting to know each other more and chatting (or flirting in Aramis’ case) before moving to get some more training. 

When the others finally joined them it was to find the pair sitting back on the bench exhausted and picking at their breakfasts distractedly while making eyes at each other. The looks that they were giving each other made a mixture of anger and jealousy settle in Athos’ stomach and before he had thought about what he was doing he was striding across the courtyard and slamming his lips to the omegas in a strong and passionate kiss, before being pushed away fiercely by the shocked and angry Gascon. “What are you doing?!” The omega exclaimed

“Showing you how I feel.” Athos replied confidently 

Betrayal shone in the boys eyes before yelling “Yes but it’s not how I feel!” 

The whole garrison stopped what they were doing in shock, watching I’m stunned silence as the omega turned and ran out of the gates alone! 

D’Artagnan wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but the next thing he knew he was running through the gates without a chaperone, alone for the first time in a while. He was just contemplating going back before he felt a fierce pain on the back of his head and his world went black.


End file.
